


"Tender Subtleties" - A Frit Write! (NSFW) - Part 2!

by Friku8706



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anime, Frit, Fritters - Freeform, Frost x Hit, Hit X Frost, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Tender Subtleties, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/pseuds/Friku8706
Summary: Part two of "Tender Subtleties". Honestly though, you don't exactly need to read the first part for it to make sense. Unless you want more Frit content ;)





	"Tender Subtleties" - A Frit Write! (NSFW) - Part 2!

Lick.  
“Oh….”  
Lick.  
“Ah….”  
Lick.  
“Mmm…!”  
It felt so good. Frost couldn’t help himself from pushing out the sounds of his obvious enjoyment. He could feel Hits eyes watching him intently, as the assassin lay rested between his spread, unclothed legs. He was licking tentatively at the Ice-jins dripping sheath, in an attempt to provoke that slippery arousal out of hiding.  
Frost was stretched back, mouth parted and eyes shut. He could feel the hitmans fingers gently press at the sides of his members entrance to open it up further, the wetness of a soft, warm tongue trailing against his flesh with ease. It created sparks within the pirates abdomen, which slowly tore at his insides like a patient forest fire. It was an incredible experience for him, and he hoped it could last longer.  
And for a while, it felt like it was going on for hours. The pirate had become immersed in the sensations, and he arched with a hefty moan the moment he felt Hits tongue invade his insides, inserting itself inside easily. It poked and prodded at the now sticky and twitching walls of Frosts cloacal sheath, pressing itself everywhere it could reach.  
Hit collected and lapped up the fluids that seeped out of his mates wet opening, humming at the sweet, nectary taste. The ability to please Frost like this made his heart glow and his mind strain to pleasure his partner further. But despite his intent on wishing for the lizard to feel good, Hit wasn’t absent minded about his own needs….. but for now, hearing the rare sounds that he was capable of provoking out of Frost was good enough. He loved being able to touch him, to feel him, to taste and hold him without the con-artist feeling any fear for his life. It was definitely better than having to see him sitting alone in the rain, hiding from police with nothing but a worn down coat.  
Pretty soon, after a few more determined licks and suckles of Frosts soft flesh, the pirate released a long, faint moan. Hit pulled away with a smirk, watching as the lizards purple organ slid out from the depths of his partners moist chamber(s). He glanced up and found satisfaction from spotting a subtle gaze facing towards him, as red eyes glistened with lusting need. “Hm. It took you a little longer this time.” Hit stated, placing his warm hands against Frosts legs to gently push them further apart. Soft pants could be heard coming from passed the Ice-jins saliva stained lips, as he waited for those hands to work skillfully on his body once more. But Hit simply leaned down and gave a testing lick to the short males stiffness before speaking again. “….did you enjoy the warm up?” He asked, staring at his mate seductively. Frost bit his lip and only responded with a small nod. But Hit took the response with appreciation, before his bone crushing fingers found themselves delicately brushing against the side of the sensitive skin on the reptiles member. “Ah-!” Came a short, instinctive gasp. Frosts eyes fell shut from the contact, and he shifted a little in preparation of what was to come.  
Hit noticed quickly that Frost was ready. He smiled inside, glad to see the lizard was trusting him. Even if this wasn’t their first time engaging with eachother like this, the assassin knew that Frost was secretly a little self-conscious and aware of possible danger. Living on the streets had heightened his senses and alertness, so Hit kept note on how to treat him during these times. It was necessary for him to take the pirates experience of being on the run into consideration, who knows what type of small things he might do that may trigger unpleasant flashbacks in Frosts mind? The purple male wasn’t going to try and find out.  
And so, with subtle hesitance, Hit placed a tough hand smoothly around Frosts aching shaft, which stood there invitingly before his hungry eyes. The assassin watched carefully, giving Frost a few slow strokes in a way that was just pleasing enough not to make him look like a tease. He could feel the thin, sticky essences on it building up already. And, much to his relief, the Ice-jin responded accordingly, arching against the pleasuring waves that ricocheted up his lightly sweaty form and back down to his hard-on. “Ohhh yeah!” He groaned, his black nails digging into the floor whilst the pink/purple-ish hue painted across his cheeks grew ever so brighter. It would seem the lizard was extra sensitive this time around…. which made sense since Hit had to leave the unfortunate man alone for a few days straight to hunt down one of his ‘tougher’ bounties. Frosts body must’ve grown a little soft/use to the lack of contact…. either that, or it couldn’t stand not getting enough. And that may have been the correct answer, as the pressure of Frosts tail around the larger mans leg increased abruptly, almost desperately somehow.   
Regardless of his mates responses, though, Hit wanted to be sure he touched Frost in ways that would make him remember at least a little bit of every night they spent together like this. If he was going to please the shorter male, he was going to make the effort worth it. The purple hitman wanted to make the sensations last until Frost wanted more. But he wasn’t a servant to the pirate, of course not. He just didn’t mind granting the other some sweet relief when in the mood. However, despite Frosts love for the illuminating sparks and butterflies, Hit knew these moments still took some love and trust in order to act out. Every bit of it mean’t something in some way. Even the bad parts….  
And, such necessities caused a specific reminder to flash through his fixated mind.  
Hit wanted to try switching things up tonight. And he knew for a fact that Frost deserved to express some dominance over the purple man for being away for “all that time”.   
Yes…… he had always enjoyed seeing the eye catching criminal from a “bottom’ point of view……..


End file.
